1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination sterilized hot-water producer and incineration system capable of making effective use of the heat of burning garbage and solar heat.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, the amount of municipal garbage and waste has increased so much that they can no longer be disposed of by incineration systems now in operation, but instead must be buried in mountains or elsewhere. However, it is said that it is only a matter of time until it becomes no longer possible to continue such disposal practices. Garbage and waste, when buried in mountains or highlands, are carried through underground water to lowlands, forming toxic underground water which will remain for as long as several tens of years. So far, although garbage incinerators for domestic purposes have been commercially available, they can be used only for incineration of small garbage. In addition, the use of such commercial incinerators is now prohibited even in local towns because of the fumes such incinerators produce. Spewing fumes are also responsible for air pollution.
So far, various hot-water generators have been sold for the purpose of preparing hot water. However, they must use precious energy resources such as petroleum, gas and electric power. For the purpose of energy saving, there have been available hot-water makers harnessing solar heat as well. However, they pose a problem in that various bacteria propagate in the course of absorbing heat, some forms impermissible even to livestock.
In view of the foregoing, this invention seeks to provide a combination hot-water producer and incineration system which can prepare sterilized hot water by making effective use of both the heat of burning garbage and solar heat, dispose of garbage, whether large or small, and make that sterilized hot water drinkable.